


one

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	one

and she blew her ears out with her headphones to escape that pounding, pounding, never ending white noise and she couldn't hear herself over the din. she didn't want to, anyway, so it wasn't really a big deal.


End file.
